


With A Love Like Ours

by doodnoice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gift Fic for Friend Heartmonitor99, Hurt/Comfort, I'm honestly surprised at myself, More like Sick/Comfort but like that's not a tag, NOT a love triangle, Polyamory, Romance, Such a soft and nice fic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: You're sick and stubborn, but your lovers refuse to let you do any work until you get better.-Cullen Rutherford/Female InquisitorSolas/Female InquisitorGift Fic for friend Heartmonitor99





	With A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> [1] You're being difficult, love.  
> [2] Please, love? For me?  
> \--  
> Note, these translations were made from [this translator](https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI). If it's wrong (which it probably is), I'm sorry. I don't know Elvehn.

Your relationship with Cullen and Solas was an uncommon one, admittedly, but it fit considering the three of you weren't exactly common people doing common things. Having grown closer through the trials of the Inquisition, you found yourself in something of a love triangle between the commander and the mysterious mage. At first glance, it seemed to be something of a rivalry - Varric would often remark, jokingly, how your charming personality may _"tear a rift"_ through the party if you weren't careful - and yes, he did use that particular phrase purposely - cheeky grin and all. However, before you could even do anything to address the situation, both Cullen and Solas rectified the issue on their own. 

With your permission, they requested to pursue the depths of their relationship with you - each on their own terms seeing as how neither particularly fancied the other, though they both fancied you. You, of course, were flattered, and took the time necessary to think over their proposition before you finally agreed.

Initially, you thought your situation would be a difficult one seeing as how drastically different both men were and how both would now require your fullest attentions in equal measure, alongside your other duties, so as to avoid offending either of them. Again, you were left pleasantly surprised to find that dilemma, too, had already been taken care of by your lovers. Cullen and Solas were reasonable men who were remarkably even-minded, despite having two completely different personalities.

Your love with Solas and your love with Cullen couldn't be anymore different, and yet, when they hold you in their arms, you can't find any fault in how deeply they care for you.

Today, you find yourself with Cullen, snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets and furs while you nestle yourself deeper in his lap. A rattling cough shakes your body, and Cullen is quick to rub your back with his large, warm hands, soothing you with the soft hush of his voice. You're sick, and have been for long enough that just about everyone you know has conspiratorially forced you to take time off.

You're dazed, head aching and skin feverish as you sniffle and moan beneath the covers bundling you. Cullen adjusts you in his lap, laughing gently before resuming reading whatever reports or requests his Inquisition duties require of him. You suspect he even has _your_ paperwork spread out over the bed, but every time you ask him if he needs help, he simply hums and encourages you to fall back asleep.

Honestly, despite how nice it's been to be pampered and taken care of for the past week, you're beginning to go stir crazy. "Cullen," You start, looking to the side and up at your lover with a tired pout, "I'm feeling a lot better, now. Maybe I can-"

"Not going to happen, my love." He replies, glancing down at you with a small quirk of his lips, "You're still sick, and until you get better doing anything other than resting will only prolong your recovery."

"But I swear I'm fine!" You try to muster up your best puppy-dog eyes, but Cullen isn't buying into it one bit. And though he appears entirely unmoved by your emphatic declaration, you notice the furthered softness in his honey brown gaze as he looks at you. He smiles and leans down to kiss the top of your head, and for a second you think you may have won, but then he returns to his work - one arm wound around your waist while the other flips through the paperwork on his desk in front of you.

Groaning, you sink further into his embrace, happy to have him, but displeased with the fact that you're practically being held hostage at this point. You try to get comfortable, though you can't seem to manage to find a good way to sit anymore. You're restless, and tired, and frustrated. Maker, you hate being sick.

"Stop squirming, " Cullen murmurs, almost sounding annoyed, but when you turn to glare at him, he is clearly very amused.

"It's not funny!" You pull the furs in tighter, "I can't just sit around - the world needs me!" Although, you're entirely correct due to your damned pulsing green scar, even to your own ears your cry sounds dramatic.

Cullen sighs, obviously about to say something that makes entirely too much sense, but then the door opens. Solas steps inside, nodding respectfully to Cullen before turning his piercing gaze on you.

"How is she?" Solas enters Cullen's office and shuts the door behind him. You shiver at the draft he let in, but don't do anything more than pout.

"Still ill, unfortunately." Cullen allows you to move to stand, watching as you gather the blankets further around you, "Also, restless, it seems."

Solas approaches you and cups the side of your cheek. The look he gives you is obviously displeased, though he doesn't seem worried. Looking over your shoulder, Solas nods again, "Her fever is lesser than it was before, but she still needs rest."

" _She_ is right here, you know." You growl, pulling away from Solas, though one of his hands catches your arm and pulls you close before you could turn and go sulk somewhere. You let out a tired groan as you look up at him, "Let me go. I want to sleep."

Solas smiles at you before turning once more to Cullen, "I'll escort her to her room."

"Of course," Cullen straightens the papers on his desk, "I'll more than likely drop by later to bring her food."

With a nod, you and Solas depart, and though you're somewhat peeved that everything is suddenly being decided for you, you're much too fatigued to complain. Though, all of your grievances melt away when Solas takes your hand in his and walks you quietly to your room.

\---

You glare at Solas, steam rising out of the tub as he pours more sweet smelling soap into his palms and lathers your achy skin. You hiss, shrinking from his hands, but it's useless. Solas grabs your shoulder and pulls you closer to the edge of the tub so that he can rub the soap into your skin and hair. You let out a frustrated sound and push away from him as you fold your arms across your bare chest, "I am not a child! I can take care of myself!"

Solas meets your glare with amusement before stretching forward and tugging you in close so he doesn't have to lean into the tub to reach you. "We are just trying to take care of you since you don't seem particularly interested in doing so yourself," Solas remarks, snottily you might add, as he takes a cup full of warm bath water and dumps it on your head. Pale green suds run down your face, though Solas is quick to once more rinse you off, smiling more genuinely than he usually does when you haughtily push your drenched locks out of your face.

"I'm a grown woman. I don't need or _want_ to be babied."

"That is not what I'm trying to say-" Solas chokes when you splash water at him. He glares, though the look lacks any substantial irritation. _"Ma're eal elvar, vhenan."_  [1] he sighs, standing away from the tub and gathering a towel for you. He's only gone for a second before he reappears and moves to grasp your hand, helping you out of the still warm water. "Come," he says, pulling you up and wrapping you in the cloth before very suddenly hoisting you out of your bath and into his arms.

You gasp, and automatically wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, but Solas merely laughs at your shock, "Scared I might drop you, _vhenan_?" 

"I-I just didn't expect you to pick me up so suddenly." 

"Of course."

"Oh, shush, you."

\---

Solas helped you dress and had since remained in your room beside your bed, reading. You fell asleep in his presence easily. Everything was peaceful and quiet... up until you were woken briefly by the sound of Solas leaving your side. You peak over your shoulder when you hear him open your door and see him talking to someone - Cullen -, but you can barely make out their whispered tones. Something about you, and rest, but you're otherwise too tired to make sense of any of it. Noticing that you're staring, Cullen approaches you, kneels at your beside, and kisses your cheek. 

You mumble, trying to sit up, but he's quick to hush you and tell you in that nice, soft voice of his to sleep before he pulls away.

Even half dazed and with your eyes closed, you manage to catch his hand and pull him until he stumbles and has to catch himself on his forearm. You open your eyes slowly, and blink, "Mmm, stay, please..?"

Cullen seems to hesitate for a moment before sitting on the bed beside you, never once releasing your hand. You pull him in until he finally relaxes and cradles you against him. You're quiet for a moment before glancing over your shoulder, "Solas?" You ask, "Come here."

You can practically imagine the shocked look on the elf's face. He clears his throat, "I have to-"

_"Sathan, vhenan,"_ you whisper, voice hoarse with tiredness as you snuggle in closer to Cullen, _"sul em?"_ [2]

There's a pause, and then you both hear and feel Solas stiffly getting into bed behind you. You turn, look at him and smile. "Thank you," you say, taking his hand in yours and closing your eyes - just barely catching the way his uneasy scowl turns into gentle adoration before you fall asleep once more, content and warm with your lovers on either side of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support and love, Heart!! Even though I'm not exactly the most talkative pal, I do consider you one of my friends, and I'm so happy that you're still here with me - even after my bully days lmaooo. Writing this was so fun and I'm glad that I got to do it for you. <3333


End file.
